Dear Percy Jackson
by Blue Lollipop7
Summary: Ask your favorite (or least favorite) PJO characters a question. IT MUST BE APPRORIATE FOR ALL AGES.
1. Chapter 1

Ask any PJO character a question. It won't be answered if it isn't appropriate for everyone who may read it. Sorry in advance because Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Thalia, etc. are very busy and can't answer every question, but they will try to answer as many as possible. Please leave your question as a review below and I will post the character's response as soon as I can.

Example:

Dear Mr. Blofis,

Is it annoying to be called Mr. Blowfish from time to time?

Thanks so much!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for the questions! Can I get ten more reviews?** _ _

Hey Leo,

Do you like apple pie and vanilla ice cream? Also, is it hard being so awesome

- cheerleadingdancer83

Dear cheerleadingdancer83,

Of course! Alamode! Why? Do you have any to share with a certain son of Hephaestus? And I know this may come as a surprise to you, but no. Being awesome comes naturally; I just radiate awesomeness.

Yours in demigodishness and all that. Peace out!

Leo ;)

* * *

:Dear Annabeth,

When is Percy hardest to deal with?

- Guest

Guest,

Probably when he has a ridiculous idea but gives me that baby seal look and I can't refuse.

Annabeth, Daughter of Athena

* * *

:Dear , Leo

OMG LEO I LOVE YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH TEAM LEO! WILL U MARRY ME PLEASSSZ I

LUV U SOO MUCH

From duckling

Duckling,

I love you too! Of course I'll marry you! How does tomorrow sound?

Bad Boy Supreme,

Leo ;)

* * *

Minotaur,

Why do you always try to kill Percy? He's beaten you three times already.

From, ChipTheGreat12

Dear ChipTheGreat12,

That Jackson kid just got lucky... three times. But if I see him again, he is going DOWN!

- Minotaur

* * *

Dear Beckandorf ,

Were you happy to see Silena in the Elysium?

- LARocks

LARocks,

I was unbelievably happy to see Silena in Elysium! I'm glad that we can be together at last.

-Beckandorf, Son of Hephaestus

* * *

To anyone who feels like answering this:

What is your favorite band or song?

- Fred

Fred,

Green Day - Thalia

Zero to Hero - Hercules

Under the Sea - Percy

What a Seaweed Brain... Imagine Dragons - Annabeth

Love Story by Taylor Swift - Aphrodite

* * *

**Thanks again! Leave a question! And please take the poll on my profile page! BL7 :) -**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review! I can't update without questions to answer! Enjoy!**

* * *

Dear the 7 and Nico :), What is your favorite thing about your bf/gf? And for Leo and nico: what do you look for the most in a possible girlfriend? ;) - Guest

Percy - I've always loved how Annabeth always has a plan.  
Annabeth - The thing I like best is his fatal flaw.  
Jason - I love how Piper does her own thing. She is the only Aphrodite/Venus child who doesn't  
care what she looks like.  
Piper - I love how loyal and confident Jason is.  
Frank - I like knowing that I can trust Hazel with my life.  
Hazel - Frank is sweet and funny... and he makes a very handsome elephant.  
Leo - As long as she has a pulse and isn't trying to kill me, she's good.  
Nico - …

* * *

If you could have any pet (it doesn't have to be a "normal" pet) what would it be? - NATALIE

NATALIE,  
Percy - I've always wanted a penguin…  
Annabeth - A guinea pig… memories…  
Frank - A chameleon  
Hazel - A horse  
Jason - An eagle  
Piper - A golden retriever  
Leo - I think a Pikachu would be pretty awesome

* * *

Dearest pawns, You don't actually think you can win, do you? You'll be lucky if you even  
survive. Which, by the way, you won't.  
xoxo Gaea

Gaea,  
Shut up Potty Sludge.  
- Leo

* * *

Annabeth,

Does Percy still drool in his sleep?  
From, Percabeth3674

Percabeth3674,  
Yes, he still does.  
- Annabeth, Daughter of Athena

* * *

Tyson, How much do you like peanut butter and jelly?  
- BlueCherryCoke

BlueCherryCoke,  
Almost as much as riding fish ponies and seeing Annabeth! And fighting monsters and making things go boom!  
- Tyson

* * *

**None of the gods have been asked a question…**

**BL7**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm SO sorry for the super late update! I was babysitting my cousins, getting ready for school, I had volleyball practices and games, and... yeah. Enjoy!**

* * *

Athena: What would ur reaction be if Percy and Annabeth got married?

Guest, I don't know why you brought that up, because there is no logical way that _my _daughter would marry a son of that fool of a god. -Athena, Goddess of Wisdom

* * *

Dear Percy Jackson, Do you hate flies? -Mrsicecream

Mrsicecream: Well, I don't particularly _like_ them… but who does? -Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon

* * *

Grover, Why are you so hairy? -Jake

Jake, Sally Jackson - Well, Jake, as boys get older, they start to- NOPE! Next question! - Percy

* * *

GREEN DAY ROCKS! Does anyone listen to Symphonic Power metal? Or heavy metal or death metal? -Lioness Diety

Lioness Diety, I am with you all the way! _Finally_, someone with some sense! -Thalia Grace, Huntress of Artemis

* * *

Dear Jason and Piper,  
WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE PERCY AND ANNABETH?! JASON YOU CAN FLY AND YOU STILL DIDN'T SAVE THEM! -Guest

Guest: Jason - I was still struggling with the Athena Parthenos and couldn't see or hear anything going on below. Piper - I know, and I'm really sorry. I just got so caught up in the statue and leaving, that I wasn't paying attention to Percy and Annabeth.

* * *

**Sorry for out-of-character replies! PLEASE review! Thanks so much! -BL7 :)**


	5. I'm Sorry

I have some bad news. As you know, I haven't updated in FAR too long, and I'm REALLY sorry about that. Really, I am. I don't think I can continue this account, though. I just haven't found the time to update, and that is really unfair to those of you who enjoy reading my stories (if there is anyone who enjoys what I write). Also, when I do have time, I don't have enough reviews for 'Dear Percy Jackson' to write a new chapter. I just don't think I can keep up with thos account, in fact, I HAVEN'T been keeping up with this account. I'm really sorry I have let you down, especially since none of this is your fault. Thank you and sorry to those who did happen to like my stories. Thanks always, BL7


End file.
